


An A or a B?

by CreeperEyes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dominant Alpha, Eugene being a pervert, F/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Pickles - Freeform, Voyeurism, submissive negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreeperEyes/pseuds/CreeperEyes
Summary: Negan and Alpha get freaky in the woods, but they aren't alone.Eugene likes to watch, and Negan cockblocks Beta just by existing.
Relationships: Alpha (Walking Dead: Whisperers)/Negan (Walking Dead), Beta/Alpha (one sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	An A or a B?

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, this isn't an anti Negan fic. I like Negan but sometimes he needs to take the backseat and let other characters shine.
> 
> The inspiration for this obviously came from 10x9's sex scene. As I watched I wondered to myself, "What if Beta was lurking in the trees, watching in despair? What if Eugene was also there for voyeuristic reasons?" and thus this silly little fic was born.

They fucked like animals, biting and scratching each other’s flesh. The sound of two filthy, unwashed bodies grinding against each other was nearly drowned out by their orgasmic moans. At one point, Alpha’s tits slapped Negan across the face; he grinned maniacally and asked her to hit him harder.

From behind a large spruce tree, Beta watched crushed and heartbroken as that douchebag plowed into the woman he was madly in love with. 

As close to love as a creature like him was capable of feeling, that is. Their relationship was more akin to a dog and its master. Alpha was his leader and his master, he was her loyal servant. His entire existence was devoted to serving her, and if she ever died his life would be meaningless and devoid of purpose. He lived for her praise and leadership, yet in the end she chose that obnoxious twat Negan over him.

Beta hated Negan. He _hated_ him. He hated his face, his voice, his stupid swagger, his loud cocky personality and the way he talked about his dick all the time. He wanted nothing more than to kill Negan. Merely killing him wouldn’t be enough, he wanted to slice Negan open from crotch to collarbone, strangle him with his own intestines, hang him from a tree and let him turn, but he was forbidden from doing so. Alpha wanted him alive and now Beta knew why.

It wasn’t fucking fair. Negan wasn’t true to the cause. He brought nothing to the pack, but Alpha liked him enough to jump on his dick right there in the clearing.

Later, Beta would confess his voyeurism to Alpha and request that she give him at least one hundred lashings in front of the whole pack for allowing himself to feel weakness. He’d happily take any punishment she gave him.

A new sound echoed through the trees.

_Crunch._

A chubby clean shaven man with long brown braided hair stepped out from behind a nearby tree. In his left hand was a large jar of pickles. He was busy watching the free porn in the clearing while munching on a pickle, but was still aware that he had company.

“Hello.” the man said. He was unafraid. “Care for a pickle? They’re extra strong, brined and canned by yours truly.”

Underneath his mask, Beta glared at the pudgy intruder. Who the hell was this guy? Was he with them? Normally he’d just kill the guy and add him to the herd, but he was too depressed.

“You’re likely pondering as to why I’m here. It’s quite simple really. I heard the throes of passion from the road and, as one who exquisitely appreciates the female form, I investigated. I derive great pleasure from watching two individuals bump uglies, as it were. However I believe you and I are gazing for different reasons. You may be wearing a mask, and an unsightly one at that, but I can see it. You’re in love with Alpha.” the man rambled on as he ate his pickle. “It’s alright big guy. I know the feeling.”

“You see,” he continued between bites, “I am completely, utterly, hopelessly in love with a miss Rosita Espinosa, yet I’d have a better chance teaching a donkey to speak English than to score with her. I thought I did everything right, but she chose another man. Personally I don’t know what she sees in Gabriel, but it’s not my place to question her judgement. Since I constantly strike out with the ladies, I’ve learned to be the most skilled of peeping Toms. Alpha is not exactly luscious -no offense- but I take what I can get.”

Beta didn’t respond. This man was almost as noisy as Negan and seemed to be very socially inept.

“Allow me to formally introduce myself. I’m Eugene.” the man offered. He held out his right hand, but Beta just stared at him stupidly. “Never mind that then. What should I call you?”

Beta stayed silent.

“You aren’t exactly a chatty Cathy are you? Forgive me for jumping to assumptions, but I’m getting the impression that you either cannot speak or are stubbornly choosing not to. Am I correct?” Eugene asked. Upon getting no response, he continued. “I’m going to take that as a yes.”

From the clearing, Negan’s voice rang out. “Holy fucking shit! Sweetie, you are fucking VICIOUS! I like a woman who can bust my balls, but I want to hear you say it. Come on, say ‘I am Negan!”’

Alpha slapped him across the face. “I am Alpha, and you have no name.”

“Fuck yeah! Hit me again, harder this time!”

A low, rumbling growl came from Beta’s throat and he fondled his knives. Killing Negan was going to be a pleasure of heavenly proportions.

“So, you can make noise. That’s a start. I’m going to assume you can speak, but I want some proof.” Eugene said. “I’ve been doing all the talking, but you haven’t contributed diddly squat to this conversation. If we’re going to be voyeur partners, you’re going to have to cooperate with me. I’m Eugene, but I still haven’t the foggiest idea who the hell you are. What’s your name?”

That was a question Beta was incapable of answering. He did have a real name, but he couldn’t remember it so he just shrugged.

“You don’t know your own name?” Eugene asked in bewilderment. “Pardon me for being baffled, but that revelation has me stunned. I’ll take it upon myself to bestow you with a new one.”

Munching on another pickle, Eugene carefully examined the hulking trench coat clad, knife wielding, gold toothed giant in front of him.

“I’m going to call you Frowny McTwoknives.” he said decisively. “It seems very fitting for someone of your nature.”

They continued to watch as Alpha rode Negan. He smacked and clawed at her ass, she gripped and squeezed his balls. They kissed sloppily.

Eugene, sensing Beta’s rapidly rising urge to dart into the clearing and slaughter Negan, extended the jar of pickles as a peace offering.

“I know that man. He’s crass, rude and genuinely hard to tolerate, but try to ignore him for now. I inquired once, now I shall inquire again. Would you care for a pickle?”

Beta hesitated. He searched Eugene’s face, then looked from him to the jar to Alpha and Negan and back again. As weird as he was, Eugene oddly seemed okay. Perhaps he could live after all.

After giving it some thought, Beta accepted, took a pickle from Eugene’s stash and bit into it.

Finally, he spoke. “Tonight I will kill him.”

“Well, that’s a fairly extreme way to deal with him but I can’t say I blame you. I just hope you aren’t planning on giving me the same treatment. You aren’t going to drain me of my vital liquids and fillet me like a fish, are you?” Eugene asked. 

“Not yet.” Beta replied.

Eugene briefly pondered that statement.

“You know what? I can live with that.” he replied with confidence and bit into another pickle.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta and Eugene, the most awkward pair of friends in the history of the world.


End file.
